nipponichifanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Genesjs
... G-Gen....? I got home earlier than I thought I would.. if you're online, do you think you could talk to me....? It's okay if you can't, really. But if you can, I'll be on the shout box.. Miho the Cat 20:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm here, and we can talk on the Shout Box if you want. [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 17:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm here now, and if you're around we can talk if you want(if not, then I'm gonna go take a nap. For now I'll be on the Shout Box.). Miho the Cat 00:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Crap... there's a storm here(which normaly messes up my internet >_>), so IDK if you got my e-mails -_-' And IDK if you're even on here.. Miho the Cat 06:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Gen...? IDK if you're here, or if you'll even be on tonight, but I can call you anytime from now, untill 10:35, if you can talk. Miho the Cat 02:14, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IDK if you can get on here during school, but I forgot to ask you something before you left tonight, so if you get this, am I gonna be able to talk to you today? If you're too busy to respond to this, then please don't bother. I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything... also, IDK if I should talk to you here when you're at school, since IDK if you'd have time to talk to me(you know I want you to be able to talk to your other friends too, so until you get your home internet back, IDK if I should talk to you here), so if you get this today please tell me if I shouldn't talk to you here, since we have another way of contacting eachother. Oh, and if you do ''get this while you're at school, and I don't get to talk to you, I wanna let you know that I'm thinking about you, and that I'm praying for you ^^ I'll try my best to be here if you need me, although I might be doing school... anyway you can do it Gen, I know it ^^ Miho the Cat 04:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay ^^ I'll see if I can get on here then... oh, and I meant will I be able to ''hear ''from you tonight, if you know what I mean. Miho the Cat 15:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Crap! I didn't know you were here! >_< Are you still here...? Miho the Cat 18:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiiiiii ^^ *Hugs you back tightly* Okay, I'll talk to ya later ^^ If you can respond, are you gonna be here again? Don't respond if you don't have time. Miho the Cat 18:50, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey ^_^ Well, I don't know if you'll be able to get on today, but in case you do, I just wanna say hi *Hugs you* ^^ And that I'm thinking about you, and that I'm praying for you ^_^ I hope you have a good day, and hopefully I'll be able to talk to you today, but if not, hopefully I'll be able to hear from ya tonight ^_~ Seeya soon! Miho the Cat 04:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm on now :3 Hopefully I'll be able to talk to you...? And yeah... maybe we ''can... ''I'd stick to erasing our messages and using the Shout Box though.. cause I found out that Googling my or your username, anyone coul find us on Wikis- so I Googled both our names at once and found us here. So yeah... just in case, I'd erase any messages we can- including ones on the Shout Box, if possible. Miho the Cat 18:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiiiii :D Aww... okay, I'll go check. Oh, and I'm on the Shout Box if you can talk. Miho the Cat 18:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I read it. And yeah.... I learned about that yesterday. I was.... I can't dscribe my feelings. Anger, pitty, sadness, and pure shock. Miho the Cat 18:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Gen, but I g2g now... I hope you feel better... Miho the Cat 19:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hellooooooooo :3 Remember when this used to be our secret Wiki? I kinda miss those days :c So for old time's sake, I'm writing here. Hiiiiiiiiii! :3 Since I won't be home while you're at school(you know why, but I like to keep certain things secret online ;p), I probably won't be able to respond, but I thought I'd drop by and leave ya a message :3 In fact, this is how it all started, huh? ;3 Talk pages... constantly refreshing to see if you responded xD Ah, those were the days |D Anywho, I hope you're doing okay so far. I'm thinking about you <3 And don't ask why I seem so happy... I'm not as happy as I seem, but, whatever ;p I miss you :c Miho the Wolf 09:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes I do |D But I see now we're not the only ones who know about this place :c And no you doooooon't.... x'c And ha, I ''did get to talk to you last night, so uh. Late reply is late xD And also, love you too x3 Miho the Wolf 11:30, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I know, I was just being me xD :3 Miho the Wolf 15:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ...! *Gets glomped* OMG hiiiiiii!! :D <333 Miho the Wolf 15:10, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Pffft, either or xD Miho the Wolf 15:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Mm hm.. ^^ Why? :< Miho the Wolf 15:18, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Waaaaaahhhhh D'X 15:21, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ... why did it log me out? >> Miho the Wolf 15:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Pfft, had a feeling you would xD Miho the Wolf 15:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup, cause you're quick to ban trolls ;P Miho the Wolf 15:27, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh, we have an Xbox and and Xbox 360 I think... cause we have that Kinnect thing(I think that's what it's called). Miho the Wolf 15:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Mm. Well, I've never played the Xbox, so... Miho the Wolf 15:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Heh, yup. Miho the Wolf 15:37, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Mm. That sounds interesting. Miho the Wolf 15:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah :P Miho the Wolf 15:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Indeed.... :B Well, I haven't been to bed yet, so if you don't mind, I think I'll go do that now :P Miho the Wolf 15:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup |D Okay, seeya... ^^ Miho the Wolf 15:56, April 27, 2011 (UTC) *Kisses you back* .. ^^ Miho the Wolf 16:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Heya :3 I wanted to ask you, if you were't gonna respond to my latest e-mail, do you think you could do so? I remember I asked a question, and I enjoy getting your feedback on stuff like that, so yeah. And if you don't mind me asking, why don't you respond to my e-mails as much as you used to? I'm just curious, I'm not mad or anything :P Miho the Wolf 09:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense |D Miho the Wolf 15:21, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay :P Nevermind, then. Miho the Wolf 15:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay :3 (Um.... Okay?) [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 15:28, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Why'd you respond on your own talk page? xD Miho the Wolf 15:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hee ;p *Hugs you* Love you... ^^ Seeya after school... :3 I'll be thinking about you until then~ <3 Miho the Wolf 15:39, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Dude, are you even online? =/ Miho the Wolf 04:12, September 6, 2011 (UTC)